


The Wants of a Deity

by captainjames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Thighfucking, Top Thor, handjobs, peter quill is a bottom bitch, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjames/pseuds/captainjames
Summary: Peter Quill has some nice thighs, and Thor wholeheartedly agrees.





	The Wants of a Deity

**Author's Note:**

> i adore thunderlord & chris pratt’s thighs, so boom. i’ve been wanting to write something for them since december, but too embarrassed to post porn. im doing it anyways lmao, hope it’s enjoyable.

“Gorgeous.”

   One large hand slid up his left thigh, thumb running over the large muscle.

“Beautiful.”

   The other hand came upon his right, moving slower as it inched towards his groin. Peter couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling, a tingle shooting down his spine from the way the blonde’s fingers ran over his skin. He scooted himself up, feeling the sheets from his bed slide against his body.

    _Restraint, Pete, you gotta show some restraint_. Because god forbid he beg Thor to just fuck him right on the spot. He was too prideful to let him know just how much he really wanted him. But just from the way he touched him, it was harder to keep his mouth shut, and the redhead let out a soft whimper as Thor’s fingertips traced circles on his skin. They locked eyes as Thor looked up at him, lust hazing his single blue pupil. _Even with one eye, he’s still hot as hell! Stupid pirate angel..._

   Soft, pink lips pressed against the skin of his thighs, facial hair coming in contact as Thor left trails of kisses. Up and up they moved, and Peter could feel his cheeks burning simply from the feeling. His erection throbbed in his briefs, the middle section wet from where the head began leaking. Quill muffled out another whimper, feeling Thor’s lips curve upwards into a smile as he continued leaving kisses, a deep chuckle coming from him.

   “You have such nice thighs. Strong, smooth, perfectly shaped... I could just fuck them.”

“Oh, god-“

   Peter’s cock throbbed once more, and he brought a fist up to his mouth, attempting to cover the action of biting his lip, but Thor knew better. The god dipped his tongue out, dancing it along Peter’s skin, continuing to move his hands up his thighs and rubbed his thumbs over his hips. They were placed back down above his knees, and moved back up once again.

“You want that?”

   With each repetition, Thor’s hands grew closer and closer inwards, slowly teasing the other man. Peter began to squirm, impatient from the lack of action, and squeezed his thighs together. He nodded his head slightly, making sure to glare at him with his face burning red. That only seemed to turn Thor on as he hummed with delight from his answer, taking one of his hands and tugging the briefs off of Peter, leaving the pleasing vision right in front of him. With all but his briefs having been discarded before, Thor could now finally appreciate all of the guardian. His arms were large and muscular, pectorals round and covered in a layer of auburn hair. His stomach was chubby, a thick trail of hair leading down to his cock, now fully erect and resting against his stomach, head wet and dripping pre come. A nest of curls rest at the beginning of his cock, and Thor marveled from the sight.

   “You truly are a wonder, Peter Quill. It’s a shame you cover up your body with all that leather.” The thunder smirked to himself with that high and mighty attitude Peter loved to hate.

“Oh fuck...”

   In an act of desperation, Peter mentally said fuck restraint and grabbed ahold of one of Thor’s hands, placing it on his cock. With a whine, he motioned for him to start stroking. Thor accepted, taking his thumb across the red cockhead and using Quill’s pre to lube up his member. The larger man moved up against his back, using his other hand to free himself of his smallclothes. Thor spread the redhead’s thighs just enough to press his own cock between them. With one hand on his hip and the other stroking his member, Thor thrust right between his thighs, pleased with the feeling of them rubbing against his erection. _Fucking hell, he was huge! Was there any part of Thor that wasn’t massive?_

   Peter twitched in Thor’s hand from the friction below. He leaned his arms back behind him, reaching up to grab ahold of Thor’s short locks, tugging on them as he began moaning. The Spartoi leaned his head back against Thor’s shoulders, eyes closed with eyebrows in a position that simply couldn’t hide his pleasure. Sweat covered their bodies, and Peter was already beginning to pant. Any words he spoke came out in soft pleas, pressing his hips further back against Thor as he felt mediocre thrusts from between him.

   “Fuck- Oh god, oh fuck... Holy shit, go faster!”

   And Thor did so. He both fucked his thighs faster and stroked himself at a much quicker pace. The blonde pressed his lips against Quill’s neck, allowing his teeth to graze over his skin as he sucked, making sure he wouldn’t leave without being unmarked.

   They stayed like that for a while, both men feeling their climaxes grow closer as they desperately worked faster. Peter even began moving his body along to the pace, feeling Thor’s cock slide in and out on his thighs, dripping wet and covered in pre, making it easier to fuck him. Thor’s front even began smacking against him. Peter moved his head to the side so he could capture the god’s lips in a needy kiss, squeezing his eyes as he whined and groaned into Thor’s mouth once he climaxed. A string of come shot out from his cock, half landing on the sheets beneath them, and the other half coating Thor’s hand. Thor’s climax soon followed, making sure to thrust right in between the Spartoi’s thighs so he came on them.

   “Oh fuck, that’s hot...”, Peter panted.

   Thor grunted and separated their lips, his chest heaving in and out so he could catch his breath. Removing himself from Quill so that he could sit up on the bed, Peter flopped himself over on his back next to Thor, thighs wet as come ran down them, staining his skin white. With blown pupils, he looked up at the god, completely smitten as he’d dropped his jealous act a while ago. He may be big, strong, gorgeous, and much more than him, but instead of spending the whole time comparing themselves, it was best to take advantage of the lustful atmosphere between them. A hot god with a libido to match? Talk about big time cheddar cheese for him.

“God damn, I guess I’ll take that as a compliment to my figure.”

   Thor simply chuckled, lightly patting a hand against Peter’s thigh.

“...So when are we gonna do this again? I mean, do y’wanna do this again?”

   Thor nodded and smiled at him. “I would very much like to. But only if you keep your mouth shut next time. I’m sure that your friends don’t want to know what you’ve been up to in here.”

   Peter looked away, knowing Rocket for sure would strangle him at breakfast if he’d heard. And he really didn’t want to hear another solstice impregnation story from Drax. So he just simply looked away and nodded his head.

   Well, it was a score for him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ buckytiddies


End file.
